1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to designing and simulating digital devices, modules and systems, and in particular, to a method and system for computer simulation of digital devices, modules and systems utilizing a hardware description language (HDL) model. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and program products for data processing in which at least some higher-level signals referenced by instrumentation logic of a simulation model are unavailable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Verifying the logical correctness of a digital design and debugging the design, if necessary, are very important steps in most digital design processes. Logic networks are tested either by actually building networks or by simulating networks on a computer. As logic networks become highly complex, it becomes necessary to simulate a design before the design is actually built. This is especially true when the design is implemented as an integrated circuit, since the fabrication of integrated circuits requires considerable time and correction of mistakes is quite costly. The goal of digital design simulation is the verification of the logical correctness of the design.
In a typical automated design process that is supported by a conventional electronic computer-aided design (ECAD) system, a designer enters a high-level description utilizing a hardware description language (HDL), such as VHDL, producing a representation of the various circuit blocks and their interconnections. The ECAD system compiles the design description into a format that is best suited for simulation. A simulator is then utilized to verify the logical correctness of the design prior to developing a circuit layout.
A simulator is typically a software tool that operates on a digital representation, or simulation model of a circuit, and a list of input stimuli representing inputs of the digital system. A simulator generates a numerical representation of the response of the circuit, which may then either be viewed on the display screen as a list of values or further interpreted, often by a separate software program, and presented on the display screen in graphical form. The simulator may be run either on a general-purpose computer or on another piece of electronic apparatus, typically attached to a general purpose computer, specially designed for simulation. In either case, a translation from an HDL description to a simulation format, hereinafter referred to as a simulation executable model or simulation model, is required.